The invention relates to an arrangement having an endpiece for spectacles, a temple headpiece for the spectacles and a hinge.
Such an arrangement is known (DE 197 21 306 A1). In the known arrangement, the hinge eye is firmly connected to the endpiece. When viewed from above, the hinge eye is approximately V-shaped with the radial opening, starting from the hinge hole in the hinge eye, substantially extending towards the outer sides of the temple headpiece and the endpiece. The two pin plates are separated from each other by a gap or space which extends from the inner side of the temple headpiece to the outer side thereof and in which the hinge eye is disposed.
The advantage of this known arrangement is that the temple headpiece and the endpiece can be connected in a simple way by the hinge pin being inserted through the radial opening into the hinge hole. This, on the other hand, makes it possible to simplify the manufacture of the temple headpiece by manufacturing the latter including the hinge pin in one piece, for example by injection molding. The known arrangement has proved to be reliable in the use of the spectacles provided with this arrangement. It has, however, been observed that, when the spectacles are handled improperly, particularly when excessively strong forces act on the temple headpiece and attempt to pivot it beyond its position of use, the hinge has become loose and/or the abutment device has not fulfilled its function satisfactorily.
The invention is based on the object of further developing the generic arrangement such that it maintains its operativeness even under an improperly great strain. In particular, a loosening of the hinge or even a breakage of the hinge eye shall be prevented, and it shall be ensured as far as possible that the temple headpiece cannot be pivoted beyond the desired position of use relative to the endpiece.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by the arrangement having an endpiece for spectacles, comprising a temple headpiece for the spectacles and a hinge for joining the endpiece and the temple headpiece in an articulated manner such that the temple headpiece is pivotable relative to the endpiece into a position of use, wherein the side of the temple headpiece which goes ahead when the pivoting into the position of use takes place forming the outer side of the temple headpiece and with the side of the endpiece adjoining the outer side of the temple headpiece, when the latter takes up its position of use, forming the outer side thereof, wherein the hinge includes a hinge eye having a hinge hole, a hinge pin rotatably inserted in the hinge hole as well as two pin plates between which the hinge eye is disposed and the one of which is connected to the one end and the other is connected to the other end of the hinge pin, wherein the two pin plates are firmly connected to the endpiece or the temple headpiece and the hinge eye is firmly connected to the respectively other of these parts (temple headpiece or endpiece), wherein the hinge eye consists of an injection-moldable plastic material and has a radial opening which extends in the radial direction with respect to the hinge hole, is open radially inwards and outwards and extends over the entire axial length of the hinge hole, wherein the radial opening and the hinge pin are dimensioned such that the hinge pin is insertable through the radial opening in the radial direction into the hinge hole and is removable therefrom, wherein the arrangement comprises an abutment device having an abutment face connected to the hinge eye as well as abutment parts formed on the pin plates, said abutment parts being adapted to abut on the abutment face and, thereby, preventing a swivel movement of the temple headpiece beyond its position of use, characterized in that, when the temple headpiece takes up its position of use, the radial opening in the hinge eye is disposed, with respect to the hinge pin, on the side thereof facing away from the outer sides of the temple headpiece and the endpiece, and that the two pin plates are connected by a connecting wall extending parallel to the axis of the hinge pin, being disposed on the outer side of the temple headpiece and the endpiece, respectively, and connecting the abutment parts formed on the pin plates to each other.
Further according to the invention, the hinge eye is formed so as to be substantially annular.
Further still according to the invention, the radial opening tapers in the form of a wedge in the direction of the hinge hole.
Further still according to the invention, the axis of the radial opening extends substantially perpendicularly to the outer side of the temple headpiece and the endpiece, respectively, located in the area of the hinge pin, when the temple headpiece takes up its position of use.
Further still according to the invention, the free front surfaces of the two abutment parts and of the connecting wall jointly form a second, U-shaped abutment face.
Further still according to the invention, the second abutment face is substantially plane.
Further still according to the invention, the hinge eye is connected to the temple headpiece or the endpiece by means of a plate-shaped component, and the first abutment face is formed at the transition between the plate-shaped component and the temple headpiece and the endpiece, respectively.
Further still according to the invention, the first abutment face has the shape of a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d.
Further still according to the invention, the hinge eye (18) is connected to the endpiece.
Further still according to the invention, the endpiece including the hinge eye is formed in one piece from the injection-moldable plastic material.
Further still according to the invention, the temple headpiece including the pin plates, the hinge pin and the connecting wall is formed in one piece from an injection-moldable plastic material.
The advantageous effects of the arrangement according to the invention as well as the features thereof are explained in greater detail in the following by means of a preferred embodiment shown in the figures of the drawing. They depict: